


Arthur on his wedding day

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Arthur and his bride are coming home after their wedding
Relationships: Arthur Fleck - Relationship, Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Arthur on his wedding day

Your eyes focused the beautiful wrinkles beneath Arthurs eyes as he carried you across the threshold. It was like the whole world dissappeared for a moment and all that was left ,was that significant space between these fine lines. You always thought of his laugh wrinkles as a poem written with invisible ink so everytime he smiled at you, the poem appeared clear before your eyes and you experienced it with all its subtile beauty. With all the tenderness his face was holding. Reading between the lines until the poem that he was started to unfold right in front of you. Showing off the vulnerability of his being.

You loved him. You just loved him so much it hurt. It hurt in the best way possible, like reading prose. Raw and honest. Overwhelmingly beautiful and wild but gentle to the core. He was all of this. And you wanted it all. Forever and a day.

His body looked fragile, even underneath his black suit you could tell how slender he was. But he lifted you up like you were an butterfly, carrying you all the way into the living room. His green eyes glanced at you with an intensivity only his eyes could hold. He looked so beautiful tonight. He always did. But today was your wedding night and there was this certain kind of magic seeing him in this black suit and his dark red tie. Arthurs curly hair was tied together in a man bun, which made his eyes and face structure seem even more intense.

He slowly let you down on the ground. Carefully to make sure it was comfortable for you. Arthur took a step back to admire his bride, letting his eyes wander up and down on you. He shook his head, chuckeling. Still not fully able to understand that he just married someone who truly loves him. You. The woman of his dreams. His light that was shining through his darkest hours. The woman who saw him, truly saw his heart when no one else did. You, who had helped him during his worst days, holding his hand until the storms had past. He knew he could trust you with anything. There was nothing that must be hidden from you. Not even his most frightening thoughts. And now that he knew, those kinda throughts seemed to lose their power over him. The connection between your heart and his became so demanding that every nightmare or memory of another life became irrelevant compared to what you felt for each other.

There was a whole future in front of you and it had already started. It started the first time you ever saw him. Every day, dark or light, bad or good lead you up to this beautiful moment of Arthur and you just looking at each other with so much love and admiration. He came closer, softly brushing your cheek with his thumb, letting it travel down your chin, before he took your face between his hands. Oh, his hands. How much you crave them everytime they`re not touching you. How right it feels to let them hold your face. As if he was holding his whole universe between the gentleness of his slender fingers.

Arthur put his mouth on yours as you felt his warm tongue parting your lips. Your face still between his hands, as if he wanted to make sure that this kiss must have been held between his fingertips. Because it was fragile and thin. It needed protection from the outside world. Arthur never kissed you with his lips only. It was his whole body kissing you. His body was nuzzling closer against your chest.His legs trembling to come closer.

Through the kiss you felt him being nervous. The deep ,arousing dance of his tongue tasted of difidence. Arhur wanted to be perfect for you. Every day and especially tonight. He wanted you to be the happiest new bride imaginable.

Your lips parted as he softly pressed his forehead against yours “Umm…. ” he breathed blissfully “I still can`t belive we did this. You did this. Marrying me!”

You smiled, touching his soft hair “Who would have thought that I´m going to marry the most gorgeous man in the whole world? ”

Arthur smirked. His crooked tooth was showing. Which made you want to kiss him aagain. "How does it feel to be Mrs Fleck?“

"It feels like I can finally start to live.”

Arthur gave you a kiss on the tip of your nose, breathing into your face “I cant belive you choose me…”

“I would have choosen you in any possible multiverse, darling. ” you replied as you watched him walking up to the turntable, putting an Bing Crosby record on.

Arhur was a sucker for romance and music, especially for the combination of both. Feeling him taking your hand and moving to the rythm to the song made you think his body movement was the definition of romance. He wasnt just getting in the mood. He felt it, became it.

“Mayb I ask you for another dance, Mrs. Fleck?” Arthurs voice soft and hot beneath your ear. One arm wrapped around your waist, the other one free to hold your hand.

“I`d love to ” you smiled.

“You are so beautiful in your dress, honey” he mumbled into your ear. The palm of his hand traveling up your back, feeling the fabric as if it was your second skin.

You literally felt the music vibrating in his bones. You felt the melodies crawling up his shoulderbone. Sinking deeper inside. Reaching his muscles and flesh. And you wished to be this melody that made his shoulders move the way they did.

The dim lights hanging in the corner of the room made his hair look like a dark golden treasure. Slow dancing with him was the most magical part of the day. Even more magical than the wedding vows. This was a promise. More. This was destiny. Fate in its purest form.

The way your bodys found the perfect rythm, as if there was one mind leading them to find each other. Be one..

“You look so marvelous, Arthur.”

Arthur giggled like a little boy. “No. You are the one who is breathtaking and I think everyone will agree with that!”

“Who`s everyone?” you asked.

“Our audience” he replied, pointing at the empty couch.

“Am I right?” he acted as if he was talking to someone, nodding “See? They agreed!”

You smiled. It meant the world to him to make you smile. “Darling, I have to confess something to you…please dont be mad at me!”

“What is it, Artie?”

He took a deep breath, as if it was hard for him to tell you “The ring…..I….stole it for you. I wanted to get you the most beautiful one and I coudlnt afford it and now I feel so bad about it and I`m so scared that you might get mad at me and I know its not the right moment to tell you but I promise I will find a way to give them something back. I just walked into that store and…it came over me….”

“Oh no Arthur! You really did that, huh?”

“Yeah….I`m so sorry! I should have but I wanted to make you happy!”

“i would be just as happy with a one dollar ring from a venting machine, because this is about us. Not a ring or a vow. Just us, Arthur.”

“I know” he whispered “I was stupid”

“No youre not. And I`m not mad.Okay?”

“Okay”

Arthur pulled you closer as the song he was waiting for started to play.

“Do I want to be with you

As the years come and go?

Only forever

If you care to know”

He mouthed the lyrics while his eyes met yours. You took your finger and brushed over his dark eyebrows. Arthurs eyelids fluttered under your touch. As he opened his eyes again he saw it all . What you felt for him and how far you came. He was right here with you and it was real . He was real. You were.

Arthur made you spin around in circles, impressed by how your dress looked doing it and kissed you passionately. This time not as nervous anymore. The music helped him to relax his muscles, to just flow with what was rising inside of him. Your tongues embracing each other like two tiney dancers. Spinning in small circles like you just did.

“I want you, Arthur.” you gasped into his mouth “

He nodded with his lips still sticking to yours. His forehead glimmering with sweat as he started to unzip your dress. His fingers struggeling a bit.

"I want you to continue your little dance….but….inside of me. Could you, Arthur? Cold you dance inside of me?”

Arthur managed to expose your shoulders, placing kisses across your collarbone, eagerly nodding.

“How long would it take me

To be near if you beckoned?

Off hand I would figure

Less than a second”

He sang quietly as you started to button up his black pants. Every piece of clothing that was falling to the ground brought you closer to feel all of him. Mentally and physically.

And as you both fell onto the bed, chuckeling, you told him how unforgettable this night will be .

Arthur gently buried himself inside of you, to dance on your insides like a weightless dream. And as you felt your heart inflaming with love he sang:

“Do you think I’ll remember

How you looked when you smile?

Only forever

That’s puttin’ it mild”


End file.
